Recuerdos Navideños
by SuHoUmi
Summary: La Navidad es una fecha para pasarla en familia para recordar aquellos buenos momentos que vivimos durante el año o simple y sencillamente para recordar anécdotas o personas queridas del pasado...


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp, yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

***RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS***

Se dice que la Navidad, es una divina estación que produce una apertura fortuita e inesperada en nuestros corazones dejando entre ver aquello que, durante todo el año, hemos mantenido en el anonimato virgen de cualquier mirada extraña, sentimientos que no se reprimen y que surgen adornando de luz y calor todo lo que nos rodea, dando y recibiendo abrazos que permiten sentir lo que necesitamos para obtener eso que denominamos amor, es una fecha para pasarla en familia para recordar aquellos buenos momentos que vivimos durante el año o simple y sencillamente para recordar anécdotas o personas queridas del pasado y es de eso de lo que se trata nuestra historia.

**[Tomoeda, Japón]**

**(24 de Diciembre, 7:40 pm, Mansión Daidouji).**

Una joven pareja de esposos castaños, casados hacia 6 meses, llegaban a La Masión de la conocida Familia Daidouji con exactamente 40 minutos de retraso y contando, y es que cuando se dirigían a la cena de navidad a la cuál habían sido coordialmente invitados por Tomoyo; a la Señora Li, que contaba con 5 meses de embarazo se le antojó un pastel de crema, pero la razón del retraso no fue manejar por las tránsitadas calles de Japón en un día festivo, no claro que no, el problema fue realmente que la pastelería estaba atestada de gente y tuvieron que hacer fila veínticinco minutos.

-Sakura, Shaoran pasen a delante, pensamos que no vendrían- Dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas. -Siéntense- Ofreció mostrándoles los sillones de la amplia sala.

-Sentimos el retraso, pero Sakura tuvo antojos nuevamente y tuvimos que ir a la pastelería- Contestó un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar.

-Pero trajimos pastel de fresas con crema, espero no hayan empezados sin nosotros- Expresó Sakura con una sonrisa radiante y acariciando su abultado vientre que debería parecer de 5 meses pero en realidad parecía de 9.

-No se preocupen, no hemos empezado porque a mi madre se le quemó la cena- Respondió con pesar Tomoyo.

-¿No ibas a cocinar tú Tomoyo?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, así era pero mi madre insistió que quería hacer una cena especial, y bueno pues yo tenía que salir porque iba a hacer algo importante y la dejé, pero no conté con que al regresar, la casa estaría inundada en humo y olor a quemado, y es que se me olvidó que mi madre es un peligro en la cocina- Explicó Tomoyo haciéndo uso de sus expresiones de drama.

-Muy buenas noches- Saludó ingresando a la sala una mujer de cabellos rojizos entre los cuales ya se podían apreciar unas cuantas canas debido al estrés y los años que llevaban encima.

-Muy buenas noches Señora Sonomi- Saludó poniéndose de pie Shaoran y haciéndo un reverencia.

-Buenas noches tía Sonomi- Dijo Sakura igualmente poniéndose de pie solo que en lugar de hacer una reverencia, la abrazó.

-Me alegró que hayan venido, los estabamos esperando- Sonrió amablemente Sonomi. - Y por cierto Tomoyo NO soy un peligro en la cocina, solamente me distraje un momento- Dijo con reproche volteándo a ver a su hija.

- Disculpe Señora Sonomi ¿Qué pasará con la cena?- Preguntó Shaoran con recelo.

- No te preocupes por eso Touya, Kaho, Yukito, Nakuru y Eriol fueron a comprar las cosas para hacerla nuevamente- Contestó Sonomi sin preocupación alguna, sentándose de pierna cruzada en uno de sus sillones.

- Mientras en lo que esperamos que vengan los chicos, podemos conversar un rato, ya que Sakura trajo pastel, podemos comer una porción y beber algo ¿Les parece?- Propuso Tomoyo para matar un poco el tiempo y que la espera no fuera muy larga.

- Sí claro, porque me muero por comer- Sakura observó el pastel que tenía entre las manos con ojos hambrientos y relamiéndose los labios.

A la acción de la castaña, los que estaban presentes solo atinaron a reir abiertamente. Después de unos minutos ya todos se encontraban conversando amenamente con una porción de pastel y una copa de vino blanco a excepción de Sakura que debido a su estado optó por jugo de uva.

-¿Y qué tal tu embarazo Sakura?- Preguntó Sonomi sonriéndo con suavidad.

- Bien, con estragos pero muy bien- Constestó la más pequeña de los Kinomoto aunque ahora su apellido de casada era Li.

- ¿Y tú Shaoran?, has estado muy callando- Intervino la joven Daidouji.

- Lo que pasa es que Sakura no me dejó dormir anoche- Respondió con cansancio el joven Li, a lo que las mujeres Daidouji le enviaron una sonrisa y una mirada pícara - ¡No es lo que piensan! Sakura estuvo de antojos y tuve que levantarme a la una de la madrugada a hacer un Okonomiyaki, por eso tengo sueño, ya que después no puede volver a dormir- Explicó rápidamente Shaoran rojo de la vergüenza y su esposa estaba prácticamente igual.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido del timbre de la casa, a lo que rápidamente Tomoyo se levantó para dirigirse a abrir la puerta, debido a que por ser navidad le habían dado el día libre al personal de servicio, para que éstos pudieran pasar las fechas con su familia. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con las personas a las que había enviado a comprar las cosas que servirían para hacer nuevamente la cena.

- ¡Chicos, que bueno que llevan!- Exclamó hechándole una mirada a su reloj de muñeca - Son las 8:00 pm vamos hay que apresurarse, sino llegarán las 12:00 y no abremos terminado- Completó dejándo pasar a todos y guiándolos hacia la cocina.

- Tomoyo, amor cálmate- Dijo Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a una acelerada Tomoyo que hace unos segundos no se encontraba en ese estado.

-¿Trajeron las cosas para rellenar el pavo?- Preguntó Daidouji, ignorando olímpicamente a Eriol.

- Sí- Contestaron al unísono los demás.

- ¿Y consiguieron el pavo?-

- Verás...tenemos un pequeño problema con eso- Dijo Yukito algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué problema?- Preguntó con curiosidad la joven amatista, observando a todos los presentes y deteniéndo su mirada en el mayor de los Kinomoto - Touya ¿Por qué vienes todo sucio?-.

- Ese es el problema Tomoyo- Contestó kaho saliendo en defensa de su esposo.

-¡¿QUÉ PROBLEMA?!-Se exaltó Tomoyo ya que todos le decían que había un problema, pero ninguno le podía explicar que problema, de repente se escuchó un cloquido detrás de Touya - ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Interrogó con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Touya no contestó, solamente se limitó a sacar una jaula en la que traía un pavo vivito y coleando.

Al grito de la Heredera Daidouji, Sonomi, Sakura y Shaoran se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos, dirigiéndose a lo cocina de donde provino el sonido.

- Ese es el problema, que no conseguimos en el supermercado un pavo congelado, solamente logramos conseguirlo vivo- Dijo Nakuru, observando como la cara de Tomoyo cambiaba radicalmente-No te preocupes yo te ayudo a matarlo- Volvió a decir Akizuki riéndo, aúnque la situación no le hacía la menor gracia a nadie y los que venían entrando se preguntaba de donde había salido el ave.

- ¿Dón...dónde lo...lo consiguieron?- Tartamudeó la joven amatista.

- Querida, mejor no preguntes- Dijo Hiraguizawa. Y es que no le iba a decir a su esposa que él tenía un conocido, el cual era dueño de una granja y que al no encontrar un pavo en el super, había acudido a él, al llegar el hombre les dijo que les iba a regalar el pavo con la condición que ellos fueran los que lo agarraran ya que él estaba muy cansado por las actividades del día y solo quería darse un baño y descansar, así que entre Yukito, Touya y Eriol tiraron una moneda al aire y el afortunado fue...Touya, esa era la razón por la que iba sucio y enojado.Y daba por sentado que si se hubiera puesto a contar la historía detrás del pavo habría habido una matanza eso era seguro, porque Kinomoto en ese momento llevaba vivos los instintos asesinos .

**- **Buenas noches- Saludó Sakura intentando romper el incómodo ambiente que se había creado, acción a la que todos la voltearon a ver.

- ¡Hay pero que linda te ves!- Gritó Nakuru que al ser la más extrovertida había saltado a abrazarla y a acariciar su vientre.

- Gracias- Contestó Sakura algo sonrojada, escondiéndo su rostro en el cuello de Shaoran, quien la había tomado de la cintura.

- Shaoran ¿Por qué no saludas?- Le susurró al oído Sakura. Al ver que no le constestaba sacó su rostro del cuello de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pudo notar que él le envíaba una mirada asesina a alguien y siguió la dirección de sus ojos.

- ¡SHAORAN SALUDA!- Le dijo, bueno le gritó Sakura dándole un pequeño golpe al darse cuenta que su esposo mantenía una batalla visual con su hermano.

- Buenas noches Señorita Mitsuki, Nakuru, Yukito, Eriol- Dijo el joven Li haciendo una reverencia, sin embargo no saludó a Touya.

- Buenas noches, mocoso- Dijo entre dientes Touya que se había tragado su orgullo, ya que después de todo era navidad, y en navidad ocurren milagros.

- Buenas noches, animal- Dijo también entre dientes Shaoran.

- Que bueno que llegaron, empecemos a cocinar- Interrumpió Sonomi, para que el problema no pasará a mayores porque cada vez que Touya y Shaoran se veían se querían matar.

- ¡NO!- Dijeron al unísono todos temiéndo que Sonomi fuera a hechar a perder todo nuevamente.

- Madre, tú ya has hecho mucho el día de hoy porque no te relajas- Dijo Tomoyo.

- Si suegrita, mire que usted ya decoró la casa- Apoyó Eriol, aunque el decorado había sido obra del personal de servicio.

- Y quemó la comida también- Susurró Nakuru, frase que solo Yukito escuchó.

- No se preocupe Señora Sonomi, nosotros nos encargaremos de la cena especial que desea, además usted es la anfitriona- Ayudó Yukito.

- Sí tía Sonomi deja que ellos cocinen, mientras tú y yo podemos hablar de ciertas cosas- Dijo Sakura.

- Sí, Señora Sonomi deje que ellos cocinen- Dijo Shaoran tratando de ayudar pero no contó con que su esposa le dijera en tono autoritario:

- A no, tú te quedas a ayudar-

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con reproche.

- Porque yo digo, y porque tengo que hablar con la tía sobre cosas de mujeres- Constestó y antes de salir de la cocina le dijo a Kaho:

- Aléjalo de mi hermano-

- Cuénta conmigo- Dijo ésta guiñándole un ojo.

**En la sala: **

- Tía, lo que yo quería hablar contigo es sobre...bueno es sobre mi madre-

- ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre tu madre ahora? ¿Tu padre y tu hermano no te han hablado de ella?-

- Sí me han hablado de ella, pero de su vida como nuestra madre, nunca de...-

- De como era su vida antes de juntarse con tu padre ¿cierto?-

- A sí es, pero lo que más me gustaría saber es como pasaba estas fechas mi mamá-

- ¿Por qué nunca antes me habías preguntado ésto sino ahora?-

- Porque cuando nazca mi bebé, yo le quiero contar que su abuela era una mujer maravillosa, pero para eso necesito saber su vida completa-

- Estaba bien te voy a contar-

**En la cocina:**

Todos se miraban unos a otros, estaban teniendo serios problemas al decidir quien iba a degollar al dicho pavo.

- Okey, ninguna de nosotras lo va a hacer- Dijo firmemente Kaho, obsevando al animal con miedo. Las mujeres se opusieron a matar ellas el ave, por lo que les tocaría nuevamente a los hombres hacer el trabajo díficil.

- Esta bien, uno de ustedes lo tiene que hacer- Señaló Nakuru.

- ¡Qué lo haga Touya!- Dijeron todos los hombres señalando al susodicho.

- ¡NO! yo ya lo agarré- Se defendió inmediatamente el pelinegro, además a él le había costado lágrimas, sudor y sangre atraparlo, ya había sufrido suficiente como para ahora tener que matarlo él con sus propias manos.

- Bueno, que lo haga el que no haya hecho nada aún- Dicidió Eriol - Yo los llevé a donde está ubicada la granja, así que no lo haré- Se defendió.

- Yo manejé todo el camino, yo tampoco lo haré- Pronunció Yukito enviándole una mirada a Touya.

En eso sonó de nueva cuenta el timbre, esta vez Nakuru fue a abrir. Pero la discusión en la cocina continúo.

- A mí ni me miren yo ya lo atrapé- Soltó todavía bastante molesto - Así que el suertudo es...Shaoran- Dijo con sarcásmo y viéndolo con odio.

- Esta bien yo lo haré- Accedió Li, además no era la gran ciencia girarle el cuello a un animal.

**En la sala:**

**-**Nadeshiko y yo siempre pasabamos la Navidad juntas así era hasta los 16 años que fue que se enamoró y...- En ese momento venía entrando Fujitaka.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó Sakura que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre.

- ¡Y SE CASÓ CON ESE DESGRACIADO!- Dijo parándose abruptamente y señalando al hombre que le quitó a su amada Nadeshiko.

Al grito dado por Sonomi los que estaban en la cocina, salieron corriendo a ver que era lo que había pasado, Shaoran salió agarrando el pavo del cuello pues justo en el momento en el que se oyó el grito, él se disponía a degollarlo; Touya salió con un cuchillo porque estaba cortando las cosas para rellenarlo, Yukito con un guante de cocina ya que estaba pre-calentando el horno, Eriol salió con la tapadera de la olla del agua hirviendo en la que iban a echar al pavo para desplumarlo y las mujeres no salieron, ellas ya se imaginaban la razón del grito.

- ¡Papá!- Expresó con alegría Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de aquel que le había dado la vida. Al ver esa demostración de cariño Sonomi no hizo más que sonreír y pensar en que su prima no había elegido mal al padre de sus hijos.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero necesitamos ayuda en la cocina y ya que usted es un gran cocinero Señor Kinomoto ¿Nos podría ayudar?- Dijo Nakuru haciéndo que el abrazo entre hija y padre se rompiera.

- Claro que sí Señorita Akizuki- Sonrió amablemente Fujitaka -Buenas Noches Sonomi- Dijo haciéndo una reverencia - Permiso- Se disculpó siguiéndo a Nakuru, para ese entonces ya todos habían regresado a sus labores.

- Tía continúa contándome sobre mi madre-

- Bueno, como te decía Nadeshiko y yo pasamos juntas todas las Navidades desde que teníamos memoria, nos hicimos muy unidas, aunque no siempre fue así- Dijo Sonomi.

**FLASH BACK:**

Dentro de una casa de campo, un día de Navidad, se podía observar a dos niñas de aproximadamente unos 6 años, una de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda y la otra de cabellos rojizos y ojos amatistas, éstas se encontraban en una dicusión sobre si existía Papá Noél o no.

- Sí existe Papá Noél, él es un hombre bueno que lleva felicidad a los niños- Decía haciendo un puchero la de ojos verdes.

- Ese Señor no existe, sólo es un invento- Contraatacó la de cabellos rojizos con una mirada de furia.

- Sí existe, el lleva alegría a las casas tristes- Aseguró Nadeshiko al borde del llanto.

- Ese viejo panzón no existe porque nunca me ha llevado un sólo regalo- Decía Sonomi más enojada aún.

- No digas eso- Sollozó Nadeshiko y salió corriendo. Pero antes y después de esa pelea hubieron muchas otras más.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**

**-**Recuerdo que esa fue una de las peleas más fuertes que tuvimos- Dijo con una mirada perdida Sonomi.

- Tía ¿Por qué no creías en Papá Noél?- Preguntó con curiosidad Sakura, ya que a esa edad la mayoría de los niños aún creen que el viejo gordo de traje rojo existe.

- Yo no creía en Papá Noél, porque a mi nadie me dejaba un regalo debajo del árbol de Navidad con el remitente de él- Explicó cabizbaja.

- ¿Cómo se solucionaron las discusiones que tenían mi madre y tú?-

- Nuestras pelas se solucionaron cuando...-

**FLASH BACK:**

En un 24 de diciembre, un día de tormenta, siempre en aquella misma casa de campo, un hombre recibía una llamada telefónica, en la que le informaban de la caía del avión en la que viajaban sus 2 únicas hijas, en la llamada le indicaban que se descartaba la posibilidad de que hubiera un pasajero vivo.

Ese día fue una Navidad de trágedia para lo poco que quedaba de la Familia Amamiya pero todavía había algo por lo que Masaki iba a luchar y era convertir a sus nietas en mujeres de bien.

Aquellas dos niñas ahora ya no de 6 sino de 7 años se encontraban jugando con unas muñecas, cuando su abuelo se les acercó, las abrazó y les dijo:

- Saben mis amores, ésta Navidad va a hacer inovidable tanto para ustedes como para mí, quiero que me promentan algo- Sus nietas lo miraron extrañadas porque su abuelo mantenía la cabeza baja y la voz quebrada - Quiero que me hagan una promesa, prométanme que se van a llevar bien de hoy en adelante, que se van a querer como si fueran hermanas, que se van a cuidar y proteger una a la otra, ese sería el mejor regalo que ustedes me podrían dar y yo les prometo que todo va a estar bien- Finalizó dándole un beso en la frente a cada una salió rumbo a su habitación a desahogar su tristeza.

Las niñas no sabían que era lo que pasaba, así que siguieron a su abuelo hasta su recámara y lo oyeron dercir:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis hijas?- Decía el hombre ahogando un gemido -¿Por qué las personas buenas mueren y las malas se quedan haciéndo más daño?- Preguntó con rabia e impotencia acercándose a la ventana para ver como la tormenta había desaparecido, el cielo se mostraba negro y en lo más alto de éste dos luceros brillaban con intensidad, a la par de la luna llena.

Ese día Sonomi y Nadeshiko al enterarse de la muerte de sus madres hicieron un pacto.

Unieron sus manitas y al unísono dijeron - Nosotras hacemos, aquí bajo la luna llena... un pacto de primas k ahora serán hermanas, siempre juntas en las buenas y en las malas, porque sí estamos juntas pase lo que pase todo absolutamente todo va a estar bien- Finalizaron con los ojos llorozos y un abrazó el cual fue el sello de su promesa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Relatar todo eso estaba siendo muy difícil para Sonomi y las lágrimas ya salía de sus ojos amatistas bañando sus mejillas.

- Tía Sonomi, perdóname, yo lo que menos quería era hacerte llorar- Apena Sakura se acercó a su tía y limpio con su pulgares sus lágrimas.

- No Sakura, perdóname tú a mi por estar llorando por cosas que ya pasaron- Se disculpó Sonomi, no era culpa de nadie que ella se pusiera a llorar -Dime tienes alguna otra pregunta-

- ¿Me prometes que no vas a llorar?-

- Sí- Afirmó - Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

- ¿Y los padres de ambas?-

- El papá de tu madre murió pero nunca me enteré de qué o por qué y el mío, él huyó al enteraste que mi madre estaba embarazada, de ahí la razón por la que las dos eran madres solteras y el día del accidente venían a Japón de un viaje de negocios a pasar las fiestas con nosotras-

- ¿Y cómo pasaron las demás Navidades?-

- A la edad de ocho años, al abuelo le habían otorgado legalmente nuestra custodia y quedamos bajo sus cuidados, esa Navidad apesar que nuestras madres cumplían un año de fallecidas la pasamos muy bien, con tu madre intercambiamos regalos-

**FLASH BACK:**

Frente a la chimenea se encontraban las primas intercambiando unos sencillos regalos hechos por ellas mismas.

- Toma, Feliz Navidad, te quiero prima- Decía Nadeshiko extendiéndole una hoja de papel en la que se encontraba dibujado un árbol decorado con adornos navideños y un trencito debajo de éste todo mal hecho porque ninguna de las dos dibujaba muy bien.

- Gracias- Dijo Sonomi dándole un abrazo - Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, se que no es muy bonito pero la hice con mucho cariño- Le extendió un pulserita hecha de botones de colores.

- Muchas gracias, está muy bonita- Sonrió Nadeshiko poniéndose la pulsera en la mano derecha.

A lo lejos su abuelo las observaba sonriente, sabiéndo que al fin sus nietas había podido llevarse bien, aunque para eso hayan tenido que sufrir una pérdida.

- ¡Vamos al jardín!- Nadeshiko tomó la mano de su prima y empezó a correr.

- ¿Para qué me traes acá?- Preguntó Sonomi mirando al cielo y obsevando los luceros que jamás habían dejado de brillar.

- ¿No recuerdas que es lo que dijimos que ibamos a regalarle a nuestras madres?-

- Las luciérnagas- Susurró Sonomi recordando que unas dos noches atrás mientras caminaban, había atrapado dos luciérnagas y prometieron el día de Navidad soltarlas como regalo para sus madres, así lo hicieron dejaron libres a los pequeños insectos que se elevaron en el cielo.

- Feliz Navidad mami- Dijeron en un murmullo las dos, todos los años siguientes hicieron lo mismo y fue asi como se convirtió en una tradición.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**

**- **Todos los años atrapabamos unas luciérnagas- Así se les fue pasando las horas contando cosas del pasado, y sin darse todo se encontraba degustando de una cena de Navidad en la que la mayoría se llevó una grata sorpresa.

- El día de hoy las clínicas trabajaron medio día, tuve que ir a recoger unos análisis que me hice, razón por la que dejé a mi madre sola en la cocina- Empezó Tomoyo- Y quiero dar la noticia de que...¡Estoy embarazada!- Ante tal noticia Eriol se quedó estupefacto y Sonomi no se diga, los demás solo le dieron sus felicitaciones a la futura madre.

- Ahora me toca a mi- Dijo Sakura, a lo que Shaoran la miró con recelo - ¡Estoy embarazada de trillizos!- Soltó con alegría infinita. Las reaciones fueron Shaoran escupió el vino, Touya se atragantó con el pavo y Fukitaka no pudo estar más feliz por su hija.

Luego llegaron las 12:00 todos se dieron el acostumbrado abrazo y empezaron a intercambiar regalos, mientras cantaban un villancico que a Sonomi le oprimió el corazón, y es que recordar las cosas que le gustaban a una persona en vida muchas veces no es fácil, así que para no derramar lágrimas y arruinar la noche se disculpó y salió a caminar por el jardín, se sentó en el borde de la fuente, elevó la mirada al cielo y en un casi inaudible susurro dijo:

-Feliz Navidad donde quiera que te encuentres, Nadeshiko-

De pronto un fuerte viento asotó, éste trasmitía paz, calor y seguridad, en el aire se empezó a visualizar la silueta de una mujer con alas, a la vista de muchos un ángel, pero a la vista de Sonomi, aquella prima que amó con todo su corazón como si fueran hermanas y que un día la vida le arrebató.

- Sonomi no llores- Susurró la mujer alada - Yo aún estoy viva, en tu mente y en tu corazón- Señaló la cabeza y pecho de Daidouji.

- Hoy tu hija me preguntó por ti, le conté como fue que nos volvimos tan unidas- Dijo mirando al vacío - ¿Sabes? vas a ser abuela de trillizos- Agregó

- Lo sé, tú también serás abuela de un hermoso bebé- Constestó el espíritu sentándose al lado de Sonomi.

- Te extaño mucho- Murmuró Sonomi.

- No me extrañes, yo siempre estoy contigo- Sonrió Nadeshiko -¿Recuerdas aquellos luceros?- Preguntó señalando al cielo con su dedo índice.

- Como olvidarlos- Constestó, sin querer su manos se tocaron, una pálida casi transparente, la otra de carne y hueso, pero eso no evitó que a la hora de unirlas un brillo saliera de ellas, las dos mujeres se observaron entre sí, ya no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, bastaba con una mirada y al unísono dijeron:

-Feliz Navidad, madre- Cuando Sonomi volteó, el ángel ya no se encontraba a su lado, así que nuevamente miró al cielo y pudo ver que ahora ya no eran dos luceros sino tres y el último era el que brillaban con más intensidad, pasaron unos minutos en los que no se movió de su lugar y entre el sonar del viento pudo escuchar un:

-Feliz Navidad Sonomi-

Porque muchas veces cuando se pierde una persona amada, a veces la olvidan, a veces no es así, pero es mejor recordarla como lo que fue a llorar su ausencia sabiendo que ahora su alma esta en un mejor lugar.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Algo atrasado, bueno re-contra-re-atrasado, lo quería subir en Navidad pero lamentablemente se me arruinó mi computadora, pero de todo corazón espero que les gustase, y que hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas y que este 2014 sea de muchos éxitos, amor, prosperidad y salud!**

**Besos SuHoUmi**

Les deseo tanta suerte como gotas tiene la lluvia, tanto amor como rayos tiene el sol, y tanta felicidad como estrellas tiene el cielo.


End file.
